Rise of Team Plasma
The Rise of Team Plsma is a mini-comic created by Delgatron, it features the return of Ghetis and N of Team Plasma, but also new Team Plasma members, and the retur of Petrel (Used t be in Team Rocket Heroes and their Pokemon Black: TBR White: TBR Dawn: TBR May (Possible): TBR Brendan (Possible): TBR Cheren: TBR Bianca: TBR Scar: Registeel, Blastoise, Feraligatr, Swampert, Empoleon, Samurott, Masquerain Villains and their Pokemon Ghetis: (Possibly the ones he used in Pokemon B&W﻿ N: Zekrom, TBR Dion: Metang, Pawniard, TBR Lars: Rayquaza, Mudkip, TBR Petrel: TBR Saturn (Possible): Toxicroak, Purugly, TBR Scar's Story Scar, as a child, found an abandoned egg in the Sinnoh reigon﻿, the egg sudenly hatched into a Surskit, the Surskit had nowhere to go, so Scar took the Surskit as his own as called it Sparky, a few years later, in Route 204, a fire burst out because of the appearance of Zapdos, who was rouge and angry, it scarred Scar's right eye (Hence the name), it badly hurt Sparky, which evolved into a Masquerain, but Sparky was still to weak gainst Zapdos, but the timely appearance of Registeel saved them, it used Flash cannon to weaken the Zapdos, then Registeel used Mach Punch, sending Zapdos packing, Scar and Sparky thank Registeel, who returns to Mt. Coronet, Scar vowes that he will meet Registeel again, the next day, he gets a Piplup from Prf. Rowan, as Sparky used to be a Water/Bug Pokemon, who starts to capture Pokemon and defeat the Gyms and Elite Four of the reigon, and eventually beating the Champion, he then returns to Mt. Coronet and looks for Registeel, but after solving a puzzle that Empoleon (As he fully evolved) and Sparky found, they opened the chamber to Registeel, Registeel remembered Scar and Sparky, so he challenges them to battle, he allows them to capture him, making him, Sparky and Empoleon his main Pokemon After capturing Heatran, Regiock, Regice and Cresselia, Scar makes his way to Johto, where he recives a Totodile, as the Chikorita was taken and the Cyndaquil was stolen, he then beats the Gyms and Elite Four and travels to Kanto, where he recives a Squirtle and fights the Gyms there and the Elite Four again, he then encounters Zapdos, reminding him of the scar on his eye, he uses Registeel to capture it, he also obtains Articuno, Mewtwo and Lugia, he then hikes up Mt. Silver and defeats Red, then he gets ready for Unova, where he once again defeats the Gyms and Elite Four, as well as obtaining an Oshawott and Terrakion, then gets ready for Hoenn, where he again defeats the Gyms, Elite Four and also Team Magma leader Maxie, he then captures Kyogre, and yet again reciving the Water Starter, Mudkip By then, he sent all of his Pokemon, except for Registeel, Empoleon, Sparky, Swampert, Samurott, Blastoise and Feraligatr, to his mother and father, who now own a private island for the three and their Pokemon, Scar then hearsof Team Plasma coming to Hoenn, so he stays there to protect it before he goes off to the Insonia Reigon, he teams up with Black and co to defeat the threat Trivia *Scar appears to have a party of 7 Pokemon instead of the occasional 6 *Scar seemingly has all of the Water Type Starters﻿ *Dion bears a high resemblance of N *Petrel and Saturn appear to have betrayed both Team Rocket and Team Galactic